Ryan
|enemies = Terrier Gang, Wolfsbane, Aswad, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers and his men, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves|likes = Gardening, auto mechanics, romance, flowers, music, singing, decorations, cleanliness|dislikes = Competition, rivalries, crabgrasses, angering his son|powers = |possessions = |weapons = |fate = Marries Briar and lives happily with her and his son, Randy|fullname = Ryan Raccoon|affiliations = School Gang's parents}}'''Ryan '''is a gardener and a major/supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. He's a young raccoon living a happy life in Maine with his wife, Briar and only son, Randy. Background Ryan's ancestors were gardeners and they were the first place winners of the Green Thumb Contest (which is a gardening competition). The ways of gardening was passed down from generation to generation ever since. When Ryan was born, he was taught how to garden by his grandfather because his parents were working. Ryan was hoping to impress his grandfather with his gardening skills. By the time, Ryan turned 12 years old, he entered the Junior Green Thumb Contest. With his teachings of gardening, he won the Junior Green Thumb Contest by planting some tulips. He was about to show his grandfather, the trophy he won but when he got back to the house, his grandfather was in bed sick. He was diagnosed with lung disease but before dying, he gave Randy one last hug and told that he's proud of him. Randy grew into a responsible and loving adult who continued to follow family traditions. He was hoping to meet someone, get married and have a son. While he was preparing himself for the next Green Thumb Contest, he looked next door and he saw Briar. He instantly fell in love and was hoping to win her affections. One night, when Ryan was working in his garden, he was greeted by Briar. The two chat and they shared something in common. They both love to garden. Briar mentioned that she's having trouble trying to get her azaleas to grow and that she wants to win the trophy to impress her family. Ryan then knew how to win Briar's affections. He bought a book on azaleas and seeds for them. Once he got back from the store, he saw Briar on the front porch, crying. He came to her aid and asked what was wrong. She told Ryan that she's been rejected from the contest because they are too many contestants. Feeling sorry for Briar, he told her to come by his home during the Green Thumb Contest and she'll see. The next day during the Green Thumb Contest, Ryan won the contest his azaleas. With the trophy, he gave it to Briar as a gift. Briar was so happy that she kissed Ryan and thanked him for the trophy. One year later, they got married and had a son named Randy. Since Ryan became a father, he got a job as a mechanic. Personality Ryan is a talented raccoon who has a strong passion for gardening and mechanics. He has a tendency to become obsessed with garden and will do anything to keep the family tradition alive. But after meeting Briar and having Randy as his son, he knew that his family is important than gardening. He cared about his family so much that he gave up gardening to get a real job. He doesn't mind his son being a scientist instead of a gardener. He just wants his son to be happy. In episodes like "The Feud," Ryan can sometimes act grouchy and bad-tempered whenever he's insulted or if he's been competitive. But luckily, Ryan is able to redeem himself to whomever he was mean to. When Ryan usually acts like that, he isn't ignorant or bumbling, he is still fairly intelligent and educated enough not to let rivalry get the best of him. In other episodes, Ryan is mostly calm and collected. He is also a fun-loving and protective friend. He shows a lot of affection and love for his family and friends. Physical appearance Ryan is a tall and slender raccoon with long whiskers. He wears a dark blue sleeveless sweater vest with a blue shirt under it. After gardening, he takes off the sweater vest and he is shown to be wear a blue polo shirt. Film appearances The Black Lion 2 Ryan serves as a supporting character in the film. He isn't seen until Hugo returns from Woolsville with Brodi and his family. He later helps Hugo defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. He helps Hugo remodel the house and is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" with Briar and the others. The North Wooten Ryan serves as a supporting character in the film. He is later seen changing the kids back to normal using the antidote-filled guns. He is later seen at Hugo 's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' wrath. Category:Males Category:Raccoons Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Grandparents Category:Animated characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dancers Category:American characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Musicians Category:Tritagonists